The Little Girl
by EvenIfYouLoseYourMind
Summary: He met her when she was a small 4 year old. Now that she's older and flirting relentlessly with him, will he realize that he has feelings? (Actually very funny and sweet with some smut.) Crowley/OC CrowleyxOC


(I' m horrible person for not doing my Walking Dead fic but I have discovered that I absolutely ADORE Crowley. Oh my goodness just his sass and he's so attractive.) NOTE: THIS DOES NOT FOLLOW ANY SPECIFIC TIMELINE! Because I do what I want!

Crowley sat in a very distasteful living room chair, well Hunters never have good taste he supposed. The scotch they had offered him was actually quite good though.

"Well, what could the bloody wonderful Evergreen couple want with a Crossroad demon? Hm?" He chuckled swirling the scotch.

"You know what." Dana Evergreen replied looking very pale from the Werewolf bite she had suffered.

"Listen Crowley, we know you have to have something to help her, please we can't lose her."

"We?" he raised an eyebrow.

Just before Scott answered a small noise came from the doorway, a sort of yawn. He turned his head and spotted a little girl in a night gown holding a teddy bear and rubbing her eyes.

"Well, I wasn't aware you two had made a little beast."

"Honey, go back to bed right now." Scott called to his daughter as she began walking into the living room, straight up to Crowley.

"Hi, mommy and dad didn't tell me someone would be here are you another Hunter? Can you help mommy?"

Crowley couldn't stop the smile that came to his face and just to spite her parents he picked her up onto his lap (In a very innocent Santa clause way).

"Well little one what's your name?"

"I'm Nymeria (I hope some of you know this *cough*GoT*cough*)."

"What a pretty name for a pretty girl and how old are you sweetling?"

"Um" She looked to her mother for permission who was glaring daggers at the demon, he was sure if she was capable he would be dead now.

"I'm 4. What's your name?"

"Crowley."

"That's a cute name! You have pretty eyes." She put her hands to his cheeks and gently rubbed, fascinated by the lines that appeared around his eyes.

Crowley actually laughed, which surprised the two adults that looked at each other nervously. He continued to ask her small questions, mainly about her parents. Her hair was a deep brown, almost a mahogany tint with big, deep green eyes that glowed, he felt a certain power radiate from her and that made him nervous. Crowley hadn't had any type of contact with a child since Gavin which was ages ago, and lets be honest he had not been the best father ever. He noticed every detail about the small girl, noting that she was well taken care of. The girl's eye lids were getting lower but she managed to still ask a small question.

"Are you a Hunter like mommy and dad?" 

"No, darling I'm a demon." He hoped to at least frighten the girl, maybe teach her to not so willingly climb onto a strangers lap.

But she just nodded and replied sleepily, "oh, ok. But you can help mommy right? Please? They say they have to kill werewolves. I don't want mommy to have to eat raw meat and get hair everywhere like our cat does already."

Here she rested her head on his chest and began tiredly humming. Dana was in furious tears by now.

"Her soul is not up for sale. I can't leave her, what kind of mother would I be? 10 years isn't enough to raise her, come on a different contract, anything."

"You'd be one a lot like mine." He sighed, "Alright, I know of some pills that can eradicate the disease and I won't take your oh so precious souls-"

"Crowley, thank you- thank you" Scott began but was cut off.

"-BUT I have conditions. One, you owe me big time for this, I ask for a job to get done and you do it. Two, this one here doesn't become a Hunter." He wrapped his arms around the small child and rested his head on hers with a smirk.

If glares could kill he would be destroyed.

"You'll help her? Thank you! And I don't wanna hurt things anyway. Thank you, Mister Crowley!" She hugged her arms around his neck.

"You're welcome. Now off to bed far too late for you to be up."

Before she climbed off she gave him a small kiss on the cheek and went with Scott to her bedroom. Crowley was surprised by the gesture and couldn't find any snarky remark to give to her mother who was absolutely furious.

After Scott had taken her back to bed and Dana gratefully swallowed the pills Crowley made his leave.

"Crowley, I know we aren't the best of friends but thank you and Nymeria, she wasn't a ploy-"

"Save it, I could tell from your face you wanted to kill me besides I may be a demon but I'm not a monster. A child needs a mother. But like I said, she doesn't become a hunter." (maybe a little OOC sorry.)

"Why?"

"She's powerful." He grinned and was gone.

Crowley popped up in their lives every now and then to give the couple assignments in exchange for the pills. The little girl was always SO happy to see him though even as she grew older, even if he had to change vessels she always knew it was him. He didn't know exactly when she began to change but the first time he seemed to notice was when he suddenly came face to face with an 18 year old that was just about as tall as him. He had found out that she may not have turned into a Hunter but she had found her power in the Arts, in becoming a witch. Many hunters came to her for help because of how powerful and very excited to assist them she was. Even the Winchesters began to trust her.

He didn't think anyone was home and sat in the same horrible chair with a glass of wine that he assumed they wouldn't miss. Crowley had an exceptional task for them that involved a rogue vampire group that was butting in on a demon dominated business.

"God dammit you piece of shit skirt just work with me!" someone was cursing while walking(stumbling) down the stairs.

What emerged from the door was a girl with long black hair and the same big eyes. Only now the dress shirt and pencil skirt she sported showed a very womanly, full figure.

"Come on heels, not you too you're my babies stop slipping-"

"Problems love?" He asked from the living room.

She turned with a light blush on her cheeks before grinning and sauntering towards him, "Crowley! I haven't seen you in forever! I missed you!"

She leaned down and hugged him, "my parents are talking to the Winchesters' at the moment but they should be back soon."

"Thank you darling. And since when did you have heels, and make-up, and... breasts?"

"Its been awhile Crowley I'm not the little girl that you color with anymore." She giggled, "I hope you'll come back soon when we can actually hang out, bye honey."

She leaned down again and kissed the top of his head. As much as he hated himself for it he watched her ass as she walked out of the house.

Nymeria sat in her car physically shaking and thanking the dead beat dad in heaven that she actually looked good. She had the biggest crush on the King of the Crossroads probably since she had turned 16. She lifted up the collar of her shirt and sniffed; smelling fire, brimstone, and a hint of some type of expensive cologne. She fell back against the seat and tried to catch her breath before heading to her college interview.

It was about a year later when suddenly he wasn't King of the Crossroads but king of Hell that he decided to pay another visit.

Nymeria was lounging against Sam doing research on some Leviathan monsters and cross referencing it with any businesses that showed the classical signs of being taken over or having a sudden boost in income, even though they had taken down Dick there may still be some continuing his work. She had her head and back against his chest while he leaned against the couch reading one of her books on the Arts.

"You guys are the nerdiest couple I've ever seen." Dean shook his head while taking a swig from his beer.

"We're not a couple." They said in unison.

"But, with all my knowledge on couples you two have most certainly shown the proper etiquette." Cas remarked.

"You can be really good friends and seem like-" her head suddenly snapped up from the laptop, "Crowley?"

He appeared the second after she said his name, "Hello boys. Didn't think I'd find you here."

"Crowley!" She jumped up from Sam and hugged the man.

"Hello sweetling, I've missed you too." He chuckled squeezing her middle and giving her a small lift.

"Did I just hear you yell Crowley?" Her mother called from the kitchen where she was preparing her daughters 20th birthday meal.

"I'm sorry did I miss something." Dean looked around the room confused.

"Ya, I think I did to." Sam was not happy about losing his human blanket.

"Moose, squirrel this may come as a surprise but I do business with other hunters. This one just seems to like me."

"I like to think of him as a Demon guardian."

Castiel looked extremely confused and offended, "But, I was your guardian."

"Oh, honey no I love that you watch after me." She patted his arm trying to soothe that insulted look on his face.

"Little good you did. Do you know how many demons were sent to harm her and poltergeists and who got rid of them, oh yes me."

"You never told me you did that."

Crowley covered her ears like she was 6, "Shhh you heard nothing sweetling. Anyway isn't it your birthday I don't think I've ever gotten you anything."

"Why do I feel like this isn't gonna end well." Dean rolled his eyes and just went back to his beer.

"Crowley, you really don't have to-"

"No, you're a big college girl now and I just know your mother is scared to death of her little poopsie being alone and defenseless- which I know you aren't but just in case-" he presented her a semi large black box.

"Do I open it?" She was looking at it with a little fear.

"Yes." He rolled his eyes.

Dana and Scott came in and looked at it with distaste, "If this hurts her I'll kill you."

She kneeled in front of the box and opened the lid. The others saw that it was actually empty but Nymeria gave a gasp of delight.

A puppy Hellhound looked up at her with Maroon eyes. The smoke like fur had a galaxy pattern and color. She put her hand out to it gently and the puppy sniffed before giving her a small lick and happy howl that it had finally met its true master.(Technically only the damned can see the hellhounds unless you have that holy water trick but Nymeria is a witch that has been pulled around by both heaven and hell. Crowley found out she could see them when he had brought one to their house and he found her playing with it.)

"Oh my god you did not just give my daughter a hellhound."

"Actually it's a puppy. I knew she was yours the moment I saw her, something about her screamed being a familiar." Crowley smiled watching how happy Nymeria became.

She lifted the puppy up and cooed at it, "What's its name?"

"She doesn't have a name yet, you'll have to train her but she knows all the basic stuff: sit, stay, eat his face, you know the works."

"You're the cutest thing I've ever seen. Hmm Persephone."(you know the daughter of Demeter who was taken as a bride by Hades)

Crowley cracked a grin, "Perfect."

"We are not-"

"Mom, look at how cute she is! She's my familiar I know it!"

"I can't see it!"

Nymeria stood and made her mother take the puppy, it began immediately licking her face and yelping happily.

"Oh, you have puppy breathe and you're very soft (a sigh) fine, she can stay but you keep her under control."

"I will! Thank you!" Crowley was once again hugged this time a kiss on the cheek followed after.

Her mother shifted uncomfortably before handing the puppy to Sam and going back in the kitchen. Sam sat it down and Castiel jerked his legs up shooting his eyes around. 

"I know its here somewhere but I can't see it. Dean, Dean where is it? Dean!"

Much like her suddenly growing up he didn't know when she had shown an interest in him until she was blatantly flirting.

He leaned against the counter as she scrubbed a dish clean and sat it on a towel. Why she was even doing her birthday dishes Crowley had no idea.

"Care to help?"

"I'm The King of Hell, darling, I don't do dishes."

"Oh, but to me you'll always be King of the Crossroads."

Crowley rolled his eyes and unsnapped his cuffs, "Maybe you should sell your soul to me, never have to do dishes for 10 years."

"Sell my soul to get a kiss from you? Sounds like a pretty good deal."

"Oh, haha-"

"It's funny that you think I'm joking." She gave him a sly smile bumping his hip with hers.

"You'd really want to kiss me, eh?"

"Mhmm." She lifted her face up to him.

He went to move down but jerked his head back up and yelled, "Your daughter's flirting with me!"

"Nymeria!" her mother yelled from the living room.

Nymeria rolled her eyes, "Really? The King of Hell ratting me out to my mother?"

"Can't let you become a flirt now can we, love?"

"Only to you." This time the voice came out light with just the slightest hint of lust that set Crowley on edge.

"A soul for a kiss then?" He chuckled not expecting what came next.

Her wet fingers caught the knot of his tie and she leaned up kissing him on the lips. Crowley gave a grunt of surprise but his hand soon came up to rest on her lower back pulling her closer to him. His lips were surprisingly cold and soft, she had expected hot and chapped. He kissed her firmly but gently and the hand on her back rubbed a small circle. She was glad for his arm because her knees were close to giving out. When she pulled away she went back to her dishes like nothing had happened trying to regulate her breathing and pretend that her heart wasn't beating out of her chest.

He straightened his tie and pulled her hair behind her ear to see her flushed face, "I think I'll let you keep that gorgeous soul because of how fantastic that was, sweetling. See you again soon."

When he had disappeared she literally collapsed to the floor panting. Persephone came bounding up to her and licked her hot cheeks, as if understanding the trauma she had suffered.

She hugged the hellhound, "I can die happy now."

Unfortunately dying may very well come soon for Nymeria.

The rogue vampire nest that her parents had stopped did not forget the losses that they had suffered and were looking for revenge. A witch's blood was a powerful drug for any supernatural being and with all the fighting going on the vampires were looking for an edge. On her way back to college a couple weeks later they had ambushed the poor girl, beating her to the brink of death so she wouldn't have the strength to cast anything. The hellhound puppy was only able to take down a few before they wounded it and took it also.

After a few days with no word Dana and Scott were becoming worried.

"She's not answering my calls either." Sam sighed frustrated.

"Cas, you think you can swing by her dorm and see if she's there? Maybe ask around for her?" Dean was pacing and going through anyone in his contacts list that could know where she was.

Cas gave a nod and disappeared, they only had to wait maybe 20 minutes before he reappeared, "She never checked in."

Before anyone could panic Dean got a surprising call from Benny.

"Oi, Dean. You hang around that Evergreen witch still right?"

"Ya man! We're actually trying to find her do you know where she is?"

A nervous sigh, "I got word from another vamp that the nest the Evergreen couple took down a few years ago had a pretty, little witch that they were gonna drain. I don't know where it is but you better fuckin find it and stop that blood from getting distributed. Could easily fall into the wrong hands. Don't let this happen."

Dean ran a hand through his hair, "Oh, fuck."

After they had calmed down the couple enough they were pacing their hotel room, "How are we gonna find the nest?"

"Crowley seemed a little attached to her right? Couldn't he find the nest?" Cas gave the idea while fiddling around with the tv.

Sam snorted, "Crowley? Like anybody? Let alone care for someone? I doubt it."

"Sammy, we don't really have another choice. She could be dead in a few more days we don't have time to absently look around the fucking country."

Crowley didn't seem very pleased to be summoned by the boys.

"Today was supposed to be relaxing for me. Seeing you three can only mean I'm in for a shit storm."

Dean cut to the point quickly, "Nymeria's being drained by a nest of bloodsuckers. We need to know where it is."

The glass that he had raised to his lips surprisingly didn't shatter from his grip but he kept his face straight, "And?"

"Come on Crowley, you know where the nests are. Just tell us and we're done with you."

"Well, I didn't have anything planned today anyway so let's get on the road then shall we?"

5 hours later~

"I told you to take that exit you incompetent swine!" Crowley yelled from the backseat hitting Dean in the back of the head.

"This way'll be faster! I ain't drivin through traffic to get to this goddamn warehouse! We're takin the next exit and hangin' a left."

"Fine! Let her die and see if I care!" With that he was gone.

Although when the brothers finally got there they found the nest completely ripped to shreds: heads rolled, limbs missing, some just splashes on the wall.

"I guess Crowley made it first. Shit, this looks bad." Sam and Dean slowly made their way through and found Crowley looking into a room through a two way mirror.

"Did you find-" Crowley held up a hand to silence him and then waved them over.

Nymeria looked bad. Clothes and hair in a mess, half healing bruises and wounds all over her body. Broken shackles still clung to her wrists as well as a collar. But the vampire tied to the chair looked a lot worse.

An eye had already been ripped out and small, agonizing cuts were littered around his inner thighs and face. At least 6 dead vampires lay strewn around the floor. Nymeria was completely oblivious to the boys watching her.

"Now, dear do you really want to go through this again or are you gonna tell me what they did with my blood?" She placed two fingers between his eye(s).

"Please, no I don't wanna see it again, please." He blubbered.

"Then tell me WHERE IT IS!" the last bit came out as a yell as the small knife slashed another cut across his chest.

"Remember sweetie, I can make you scream in anyway I want. So be good and tell me where it is."

"Its in the one across the lot, number 14. Please, please-"

The knife caught him in the heart before he could finish. When the door opened she turned holding the knife out ready to kill any other vamps that entered.

"Bravo, darling and you boys were scared she'd be in trouble. I dare say that she would have been back home within a few hours if we weren't here." He snapped his finger and the cuffs gave way.

She gave a happy laugh, "What took you guys so long? I guess I don't play the damsel in distress part very well, but I think I lost too much blood."

Crowley covered the space between them quickly and caught her just as she collapsed in fatigue. His lips were against her ear.

"That's my girl, you did so well sweetling. I've got you, I've got you."

Her arm was over his shoulder while he had an arm wrapped around her torso just under her breasts.

"Is that your blood or someone else's?" Dean asked looking her over and wiping at blood here and there.

"I don't know anymore. After I got out of that chair they just kept coming. I was trying to figure out how I'd make it out of here before you guys came to rescue me." She gave a tired smile.

"I found your pup earlier, her wounds will be treated in hell and she'll come back to you."

"Thank goodness. Wow, now that the adrenaline is wearing off everything kinda hurts. Is it cold in here? Am I passing out-"

Crowley almost went down with her before Sam picked her up bridal style and continued to walk.

"I'm sorry I'm fat."

Sam rolled his eyes, "You're not fat, anyway it's just some of your blood why did you torture some vamp over it?"

"Witch blood can be useful." Crowley put in.

"Ya, uh about that. It may be worth a little bit more."

Dean cocked an eyebrow, "Why?"

Nymeria was quiet for a second, "Its... virgin...witch blood."

"Oh for fucks sakes. You can't be a normal kid and fuck in college." Dean was annoyed completely, witch virgin blood at her age would be worth a fortune.

As was Crowley, "You're 20 years old, aren't girls your age supposed to be fucking in club bathrooms and posting it on Instagram or Facebook?"

"Sorry I'm not a slut like Dean guys! My bad!"

Without any more insults or accidents they made it back to the Impala. Sam sat Nymeria down and she limped to lean against the car, shivering even though it was a decent 65 degrees. Before either of the brothers could move for their jackets Crowley had taken off his suit jacket and made her slip into it.

"Come on darling, you need to stay warm. Can't have you falling ill after we saved your ass now can we?"

Dean called for Cas and when he made it he was concerned.

"Oh, no you've suffered greatly. A broken ankle, some cracked ribs, I should be able to heal you. But I'll warn you, it wont be pleasant."

She nodded, "I'll be fine Cas, thank you, just do it."

Nymeria bit her lip until it bled while Castiel did his work, she was even more tired after it was over. Cas had to leave soon after to get things settled with some other angels on Earth about keeping the blood off market. Crowley decided to stay with them for the trip back.

"Feeling better, beastie?" Crowley had a hand on her messy hair.

She simply fell into him with her body against his side and head lying on his chest. He was SO warm she just wanted to stay tucked up into him. Nymeria heard him sigh before wrapping his arms around her, his head coming to rest on top of hers before she felt him move and place a ghost kiss on the top of her head. Sam was asleep and Dean was too busy doing a drum solo to Metallica on the steering wheel to notice that they were legit cuddling.

"Thanks for helping, I know you'll probably get your hands on some of that blood but its ok I don't really care."

"You think that's the reason I came here?" His voice had that quiet growl to it with that question, the voice that makes you feel like you had just been doused in freezing water. His hands suddenly tight on her sides.

"I want it to not be."

"I don't let anyone but my tailor touch my suits, darling. Consider yourself lucky."

"You know you're never getting it back though right."

"I've come to accept that, so why do you want to keep it?"

"It smells like you." Nymeria purposefully pushed her face into his chest to muffle her voice.

He heard and chuckled, "You need to sleep, far too late for you to be up."

She complied and fell asleep surrounded by his arms and scent.

They saw each other more over the next couple months, Crowley often popping up in her apartment and making small talk before disappearing, sometimes though he stayed late and well, they just acted as a couple would on a quiet afternoon.

"Darling, are you up?" Crowley knew it was late but sat on the bed anyway, shooing off Persephone when she came prowling into the bedroom.

"Hmm? Oh, hi dear. You look tired." She sat up and the covers fell off her revealing a large t shirt and no pants.

"Pants?"

"You're just lucky I have a shirt on." She laughed and pushed his coat off his shoulders, hanging it gently on her closet doorknob.

"What are you doing?"

"Your vessel obviously needs rest, even if you don't sleep. Just come cuddle for a few hours."

Crowley tried protesting as his tie was loosened and pulled from his neck.

"I think you're just trying to get me in bed with you." He smirked at his joke thinking she would blush and go back to sleep.

But instead she pressed herself against his front pulling his tie to bring his face closer to hers, "And what if I am?"

"Oh, I think you may be treading on dangerous ground-"

"I've wanted you for a long time."

He couldn't stop the surprised look that came across his face, he was usually the one making the first move.

"And it's not just sex, unless you want it to be, I'm fine either way. As long as I get you in this bed."

And then she kissed him. And he kissed her back with a passion he had not shown since he had sold his soul. Crowley moved his hand up to snap their clothes away but she shook her head.

"You always did like doing things the hard way." He rolled his eyes and allowed her to continue to unbutton his shirt.

She was on his lap now, grinding against him and making small circles with her hips but it wasn't until her tongue ran a hot line up his neck that Crowley gave a low moan and his breath became shallow. His shoes and pants were the next to go and his body became impatient, it had been a good while since he had done this and it was long overdue.

"I've wanted this too sweetling, oh my you're so very ready." His hand slipped down under her shirt to find no underwear and was met with hot, wet flesh that trembled at his touch.

Nymeria groaned and moved for that last pesky piece of fabric, her power was swelling inside her and the fabric actually ripped from him as she pulled it. Crowley laughed at that and squeezed her ass, pushing her hot sex against his throbbing cock needing some of that friction for himself. She complied rubbing her pussy against him but suddenly, and with more courage than she thought she had, Nymeria plunged herself down on him. Crowley let out a loud gasp and had her hips in a vice grip, too enthralled to notice that she still had her t shirt on.

The pain was there but showing weakness in front of him was not an option so she let her hips move on their own accord, her animal nature taking over. Her movements were precise and steady making him forget that she was actually a virgin.

"You're hips are a fucking gift." He growled, his voice was different now, it had a Scottish tone and his irises were growing red, she was bringing out his true nature over his vessel's. And that made her feel even more powerful.

His hands gripping her hips and pushing her down made her skin flush and the t shirt was soon shed, giving him a few more things to grab at. One of Crowley's hands wondered up to her breast squeezing it in time with her steady thrusts downward. The other he paid attention to with his mouth; sucking her nipple and rolling it with his tongue. His arm wrapped around her waist and she arched back against his body, crying out with the feeling of it.

"Crowley, holy shit, please." Her moans were soft and high like pleas for help and that only made him want her to say his name more.

"Yes, love that's it say it again."

"Crowley. Fuck, hurt me. _Hurt me._"

She had not expected it to be like this at all, so soft and sensual, it almost didn't feel real she needed the pain, the proof. His nails raked down her back and his hips snapped up to meet hers roughly. His teeth bit down on her neck, a place he knew she wouldn't be able to hide.

"I can feel your heat, cum for me. Cum for me, my love."

Nymeria's arms wrapped around his neck and tangled his hair while both of his arms embraced around her. Their foreheads were pressed together breaths mingling as she let out a simple gasp laced with his name when her cum slipped down around him. He convulsed with his orgasm, gripping her hard enough to leave pale bruises.

Nymeria pulled him down to lay on the bed both of them breathing hard and covered in one another's sweat and love.

"Your parents would kill you if they found out." He chuckled trying to catch his breath.

"So would Moose and Squirrel. Oh, Cas is gonna be so pissed."

They both busted out in laughter, she loved the crinkles around his eyes that appeared.

"You know I hated witches, I still dislike most of them but you're an exception."

"Thank you honey. Think you could stay till I fall asleep?" She pulled the covers up to rest against them.

Crowley pulled her to him and stroked her hair, "Of course dear, although I probably won't be here when you wake."

"That's fine, you're here now that's all that matters."

Crowley could feel something squirming inside of him, something warm that was trying to chew through all of the walls that he had put up since he had become a demon. It was no doubt that he cared for and was attracted to Nymeria but the thing he felt squirming inside of him was like, _feelings. _Well, at least they would never be able to make it onto the surface he reassured himself.

(OK, so I may do a sequel were they go through Crowley almost being turned human. That is I guess if people enjoy it. Anyway Hope it entertained you!)


End file.
